The Fine Line
by cassette tape
Summary: Five times Kurt knew he was straight, and one time he questioned his sexuality. Straight!Kurt,  Kurt/Quinn  and one sided Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**(Five times Kurt knew he was straight, and one time he questioned his sexuality. Straight!Kurt (Kurt/Quinn) and one sided Klaine.) Basically I ship Klaine like you wouldn't even, so I hope no one is offended with completely changing Kurt's sexuality. It's all in the name of fiction, people, and that being said, this never happened and I don't own Glee.**

1. _mistaken _

When Kurt first meets Blaine, he sighs for two reasons: one, due to relief. Dalton is safe, Dalton is calm, Dalton could most definitely be Kurt's new school. He feels completely useless these days, like he's weak and small, and he fears that his father thinks these things too, but when he enters Dalton and sits down with Blaine and his two friends he feels... free. Karofsky isn't here; the "you're so clearly gay" looks aren't here, and he can be Kurt Hummel, _finally_. The second reason he sighs is because Blaine is just staring at him, like, right into him and it's creepy and flattering at the same time. Kurt meets his eyes and gives him a small smile, which Blaine returns in less than a second. It feels good to be surrounded by Blaine; he's clearly nice and shows he has talent which the New Directions needs to look out for. But he's a little too smiley and happy, especially when he was singing _Teenage Dream_ which made him feel completely weird.

"Are you guys all gay?" He asks later, because he yes, has a slightly flamboyant way of dressing, and yes, his voice is kinda high for a boy, but no, he's not really that... comfortable with boys ogling over him. Kurt's fine with gay people - he's even met Rachel's dad's who were awesome, and they made the best salad ever at her party that his girlfriend dragged him along too - he's just sick of all the comments he's given. He's sick of the bullying. And he's sick of people telling him he doesn't deserve Quinn because she's hot and a cheerleader and whatever else they say about them.

"No. I mean, I am," Blaine starts, "but these two have girlfriends." Oh. He's got his eyes on Kurt again, like he's some male model and it's comforting for a minute. Kurt's confidence is somewhat smaller than Rachel's body: he's been bullied almost everyday of school, he gets slushied, he's constantly put down because of his voice and because he likes to sing. Quinn's the only girl whose ever really liked him, and that's totally enough for him, he loves her and everything but… sometimes it still feels like part of his confidence is missing a valuable and desired section. So when Blaine stares at him from across the table, he tells himself to be cool about it.

"Well, me too," Kurt smiles, sipping his coffee.

"You're gay?" Wes asks, casting a look at Blaine that pretty much screams "finally, my boy can have a boy." Blaine perks up, his eyebrows rising - and wow, they're really triangular, Kurt notices - and a small smile begins to form on his face.

"No, um, I'm straight," he laughs, "and I have a girlfriend." He feels weird saying it for some reason, though, and he doesn't know why.

Blaine now looks a little offended but gives him a comforting smile. "Kurt, you don't need to lie to us. We'll accept you, no matter who you are."

Kurt nods. "And I appreciate it, really. It's nice knowing a school exists where people aren't bullied based on what sets them apart from others," he tells them. "But... I'm straight."

The porcelain skinned boy feels awkward and out of place, and Wes and David are now exchanging glances and looks as if they're having some sort of telepathic conversation. Blaine slowly tilts his head. "Oh, oh, okay," he says. "I... I'm sorry I stereotyped you, Kurt. I really am. You probably get that enough."

"You have no idea," he lifts the styrofoam cup up in agreement.

"I just assumed you were and I'm... I'm sorry, honestly. Please, let me walk you to your car," Blaine offers, "as a way to show my apologies."

"Oh, that isn't needed-"

"Please," Blaine smiles.

Kurt's totally straight, but even he can't resist that smile.

* * *

><p>"Nice car," Blaine comments, his eyes on the Navigator.<p>

"Oh, thanks. My dad bought it for after I-" But he stops, that really won't help him defend his sexuality. "My dad bought it 'cause I'm awesome." And God, that was lame, and God, he's an idiot, and God, Kurt just wants to go shopping or something.

Blaine laughs, his face lights up before he pauses. "Kurt... In all seriousness, I think-"

"I'm straight, Blaine," Kurt interrupts.

"It's just... I was in denial too," the smaller boy says. "I let it build up and it just got to be too much one day and I pretty much exploded. I'm not saying that you're gay or that you have to be gay, I'm just saying that denial is never a good thing and that acceptance is more than okay. This world has four types of people when regarding same sex relationships: people who are, of course, gay, people who accept those who like the same sex, people who show their hate for gays, and people who pretend to be okay with it, when really they're just uncomfortable – no hate is generally felt. You need to figure which one you are Kurt, there are no shades of gray. " Blaine finishes his insanely deep and meaningful conversation which makes Kurt feel a little mediocre.

"Well…" Kurt starts, but he has no idea where he's going so he just gives up.

"You also need to figure out if this _girlfriend_ (he says this a little too sarcastically and with a slight smirk) of yours is fact or fiction," Blaine smiles. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt. I hope you consider Dalton as the school to complete your education." And with that, Blaine leaves.

Kurt's still a little out of it after Blaine's speech, and when Blaine's taken a few feet back towards the school and away from the gate Kurt realises what the dark haired boy said. "Hey, my girlfriend's real! And she's hot!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aw you're all complete sweeties with your reviews! Thank you all for them and I'm so glad you're enjoying my story (: flyin'rabbit, this chapter slightly talks about how Kurt and Quinn came to be, but further chapters will definitely go into more detail, also with the other things you asked about! Sorry this took a while to come up, but enjoy!**

2. _encounters_

It's awkward, like, really awkward, and Kurt just wishes he could keep his eye on his math text book, but Blaine's eyes are on him without a doubt. Kurt's trying, he really is, but he can't help but feel a little... homophobic, and he hates it. He has no issue with whoever people want to date but Jesus, Blaine is not leaving him alone. Kurt's not trying to be a dick, because he's all for people being who they truly are (and this especially links to him when analysing his outfit choices) and never wants anyone to hide their integrity, but he can't but feel uncomfortable.

He disguises his eye roll with an eye rub and instead focuses his attention on his vibrating phone in his pocket. He drags it out slowly, thanking himself mentally for choosing a seat at the back of the classroom, before once again thanking himself for asking Quinn on a date that year and a bit ago because he's just gotten a text message from her. Now he has an actual excuse for avoiding eye contact with Blaine without feeling bad. When Quinn had found out that Finn had kissed one Miss Rachel Berry on more than one occasion, the blonde decided to call it quits. Kurt had been much like Blaine, when he thinks about it, when he remembers all the times he spent staring at her in glee club and the excitement he felt when they we're paired up for the ballads challenge. He had sang her _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ from _Grease_ which he admits, wasn't exactly subtle, but it eventually won her over. They bonded quickly, Kurt commenting on Quinn's excellent skin and Quinn commenting on his, which was totally flirting, Kurt still insists to this day. So when the Cheerio and Finn broke up, Kurt, not straight away because it would have been more than half obvious that he wanted Quinn, asked her out to Breadsticks and... she said yes. Then from that day on the couple received a lot of stares and of course the "he's gay though" comment which they tried their hardest to ignore.

_I have a surprise for you! x_

Kurt can't help but get a little excited when he reads the message. It's been a while since they've met up properly and he assumes the surprise is a date or some form of a way for them to talk. He quickly replies to her message, eagerly asking her what it is, but he gets a _you'll just have to wait_ in return. He still smiles, though, because he misses Quinn like crazy.

One lesson later and Kurt's heading to the cafeteria when he hears someone call his name. He stops to look back at the one calling for him. "Oh, Wes," he smiles, "what's up?"

Wes looks a little annoyed but soon, a small smile appears on his face. "There's someone here for you."

His head tilts. "Oh, is it my dad?"

The other boys laughs. "Ugh, I don't think so. I told them to meet you in the choir room," and with that, Wes is gone.

Kurt knows that the Warblers, and Wes and David especially, a little perplexed with Kurt. He also knows that they're all rooting for Blaine and himself to become some sort of power couple or whatever, which he isn't too happy about. He knows he's so stereotypically gay that there is no way for him to not want to smoke the pole, he thinks, as he walks to the choir room, and it's flattering that they all think he's perfect for Blaine. But shipping in real life is all kinds of weird, so Kurt dismisses all the encouragement the boys have given him to maybe kinda date Blaine.

When Kurt enters the choir room, he's still surprised even though he remembers the text from Quinn at the moment. She's sitting on one of the lounges, looking pretty and sweet as always, before her eyes widen and a smile forms on her face. She jumps up from her spot, her Cheerios Kurt flying a little - Kurt doesn't complain about this - before she walks over to him quickly.

"Kurt!" She squeals, falling into his arms.

Even though Kurt isn't exactly the biggest guy to ever exist, it still feels good when Quinn is in his arms because she's smaller than him. Their height difference isn't big, but still, Kurt feels like he's protecting her, which is what he did back at McKinley. As soon as the whole oh my god Quinn Fabray is dating Kurt Hummel scenario began, Quinn received a lot of firsts: he was there for her first slushie, the first time the Cheerios completely ditched her, and the first time someone called her a whore, which Kurt has no idea why it happened considering Quinn is all kinds of pure. Each time it happened, he'd defend her. He'd end up with some bruises and more dumpster tossing, yeah, but it was for Quinn, and it was all worth it. "Quinn," he mumbles into her cheek, kissing the warm skin a few times, and holding her body close to his, "what are you doing here?"

Quinn's still smiling when she speaks. "I have two periods off so I thought I'd come visit you. You know, scout out the place that stole you from me," she grins.

He laughs, playing with the strands of her ponytail. "You know I wouldn't have let them kidnap me with their fancy blazers and all if I could help it, right? I'd stay with you," he tells her, "I want to, I really do. I miss you. But Karoksy…"

His girlfriend shakes her head causing Kurt's hand to fall from her hair. "Stop it, I know. It's not your fault, Kurt. We're still together even though we're apart. And besides, you're safe here, and that's all I care about."

"I don't like the idea of you being by yourself though," he shakes his head.

Quinn shrugs. "With or without you I'd get slushies thrown at me."

"But we took it together, Quinn," he says. "You're on your own now, honey. At least if I was there I could defend you to the death and all that."

She laughs. "I'm being looked after just fine," she tells him. "You seem to be forgetting that I can defend myself."

"Oh honey, I know." Her head is resting on his chest now and Kurt just honestly misses it all, being with her, having Quinn by his side. Kurt feels weak leaving, like he ran away. He feels a burden over him, like he's disappointed both his girlfriend and his dad. The word coward feels like it's part of him, and Kurt wishes he could have stayed so he could defend his girlfriend, glee club and himself. But Karofsky was still in his face and just… everywhere. At first Kurt deemed the bullying as homophobic despite him being straight: Kurt was single at the time, in fact he had never dated anybody until Quinn, and everything about him screamed, well, gay. But when Quinn agreed to date him and they became an official couple, the bullying was still existent and in fact, in felt worse. It escalated but Kurt shook it off as jealously considering Quinn hottest girl in the school Fabray was his girlfriend. When it began to worsen – especially the death threat, Jesus, it still shook him – Kurt couldn't take any of it. It had built deep inside of him and he felt like his heart and soul were dark: he wasn't happy. He was yelling at everyone. His dad. His friends. Mr Schue. Quinn. The reality hit him with one extremely huge fight with Quinn which had sent her home crying (he still feels bad about it) and they nearly broke up. He wasn't going to lose his friends and girlfriend over a bully, no, and the only way to escape his strengthening grasp was to leave. Kurt was becoming Karofsky. He was becoming dark and disturbed and angry all the time.

"I just hope you're happy here," Quinn whispers into his neck.

"I am," he says, and he really is. He's not like before, he's smiling and laughing and sure, the whole Blaine issue gets annoying, but he's a good kid. "Really, I am. Don't worry about me, I'm fine here," he smiles at her, his hand caressing her cheek. "I just worry you'll try it on with Puck while I'm gone."

Quinn smirks. "Not with a twenty foot pole, Hummel. You should know by now that scrawny boys that look like Pinocchio do it for me."

He pouts. "Not so much a compliment, but I'll take it anyway," he smiles, gripping her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She giggles loudly, her hands on Kurt's school tie before his tongue slips into her mouth. And he's missed her horribly, so when he kisses her it's more rough than sweet, but Quinn doesn't seem to mind. In fact she moans into the kiss, her name falling from her lips in a raspy voice that sends Kurt flying, before they lock to each other once more. It's perfect, really, kissing Quinn by the warmth of the fireplace and having the feeling of safety at school, so Kurt doesn't plan to stop anytime soon. So when Quinn lets Kurt's hand run up her thigh and nearly, almost, God he's so close to getting past the hem of her Cheerios skirt, he's determined not to leave the choir room unless someone drags him out by his neatly brushed hair.

But then he hears a bang and Kurt hangs his head low when Quinn pulls away from him. "Oh god, sorry, Kurt," he hears Blaine say. He doesn't bother to turn around though. "And um, sorry…"

"I'm Quinn," she finishes for him with a smile, her cheeks with a strong blush on them. She's flattening her skirt with one hand and the other spins Kurt around. "We're sorry, it's our fault. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Sure. Sorry Blaine, our inappropriate behavior is entirely our fault."

Blaine smiles back, a little solemnly but still with charm. "It's fine, guys," he says, before his eyes fall on the girl in the room, and it looks like he's analysing her or something.

"Um," Kurt starts, his eyes darting about the place, "Quinn, this is Blaine Anderson, a fellow Warbler. Blaine, this is Quinn Fabray… my girlfriend."

"I figured," Blaine states, his voice not filled with his usual charisma. "Nice to meet you, Quinn," he holds his hand out for her to shake it.

"Thanks, you too," she replies.

"Sorry about stealing Kurt away from you," he jokes and Quinn laughs in response. Soon the two are talking about Quinn's Cheerios uniform and the material it's made from and oh my god, Kurt thinks, they're becoming best friends or something. He doesn't get it at all, should Blaine hate Quinn? Kurt nearly explodes when Blaine is touching her hair and complimenting her on how "soft and luscious" it is.

"Don't you need to get back to school, Quinn?" Kurt interrupts.

She tilts her head and smiles. "Nope, not for an hour and half." Okay, plan get Quinn the fuck out to avoid this uncomfortable situation didn't work. "So Blaine, what's with the boom box?" Kurt asks.

"Well, um, I guess you forgot we were meeting up, Kurt," Blaine says, "we were supposed to rehearse _Baby it's Cold Outside_, remember?"

Kurt closes his eyes. Shit, yes, he was somehow conned into helping Blaine with that duet he was supposed to be doing soon. "Oh, god, yeah. Sorry, Blaine, really. I forgot," and he's being honest, he genuinely forgot about the song and Blaine because Quinn was here with her lips and hands.

"Sorry," Quinn offers, "I'll leave if you two are busy-"

"Yes," Kurt insists while Blaine replies at the same time, "no, Quinn, it's fine," Blaine tells her. "You two catch up-"

Kurt doesn't want her gone; he'd rather she spent her whole free time during school here with him, actually. But the idea of her and Blaine conversing and becoming best friends for life – okay maybe he was exaggerating this part – was super worrying.

"I was leaving anyway," she says, a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You two practice. I'll see you after school, Kurt," she smiles before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She leans into whisper into his ear, "you didn't tell me how cute the guys here were," she jokes.

"He's gay," Kurt snaps in a harsh whisper and Quinn pouts.

Kurt guides her to the door and she softly tells him a joke about how the two should be boyfriends. He rolls his eyes, kisses her on the lips, and pats on her on the backside as farewell. He doesn't want to turn around and face Blaine, but there's so long he can stare outside the door, and Quinn's gone and now there's nothing to look at. "So…" Kurt starts awkwardly.

"I guess she is real," Blaine jokes.

Kurt laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, she's… she's…"

"A cheerleader."

"Yup."

Blaine sets the radio on the table before sitting down. "How long have you two been together?"

Kurt sits down on the opposite lounge before answering. "Just over a year."

"She seems… you know, sweet." Blaine looks completely uncomfortable when he says this though.

"As sugar," Kurt smiles lamely.

The curly haired boy laughs, his hands in a tight bunch. "… I saw the cross she had on. You're an atheist, aren't you?"

"Mhm."

There's a long pause and Blaine looks down at his lap. "No clashes there?"

"We're fine, Blaine," Kurt whispers.

"She's not like, in the celibacy club or anything?" Blain laughs.

He narrows his eyes. Sure, Quinn's desire to stay pure and all until she married was frustrating, to say the least. It got to him and damn it, it was hard to keep it in his pants sometimes, but her beliefs were her beliefs, and Kurt hated it when people teased her about it. Quinn wasn't like most girls, and she could easily give into the pressure that is Santana and Brittany, but she hasn't. Quinn is classy, and Quinn is his, and if waiting is what it takes then fine, Kurt's okay with all the cold showers. Besides, it'll be totally worth it. "She's president, actually," he snaps.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Blaine puts both hands up in mock deface. "Really, that's… that's fine, whatever she wants, right?"

He sounds genuinely sorry and upset, so Kurt dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "It's fine, you're not the first to say something," and he wants to avoid the topic of his personal life with Quinn as much as possible, so he changes the subject. "Should we practice, then? You know, before our break is over."

Blaine smiles widely and stands up quicker than Kurt thought possible, and he swears the kid must have gotten a head rush from it. "Let's do it," he claps his hands together. Before he presses play on the radio he looks up at Kurt, and of course, another comment about Quinn is made. "Really though? A cheerleader?" Blaine asks with a charming grin.

"I was a cheerleader once," Kurt says instantly.

Blaine's eyes widen, and he shifts his legs rather oddly before he excuses himself quickly to the bathroom.


End file.
